


Eyes on Me

by Aledono



Category: Final Fantasy VIII, Saint Seiya
Genre: Camus is Squall, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Milo is Rinoa, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: Después de eludir el ataque al Jardín de Balamb, Camus tiene unos minutos de respiro que le permiten hundirse en sus obscuros y melancólicos sentimientos. Tristemente, Milo no tardará en aparecer frente a él para intentar sacarlo de su miseria.





	Eyes on Me

Camus yacía sobre la cama de su dormitorio en el Jardín de Balamb. Un intenso dolor de cabeza, detonado por las aventuras de los días anteriores, le impedía dormir y comenzaba a preguntarse si algún día volvería a hacerlo.

No habían pasado muchos días desde que participó en su examen de campo para obtener el título de SeeD. Sin embargo, en cuestión de horas se convirtió en el líder de una misión para secuestrar a un presidente, se integró a un patético grupo de resistencia para la independencia de Timber, intentó asesinar a un hechicero, comandó una segunda misión para evitar la destrucción de los Jardines de Balamb y Trabia, y, como si no fuese suficiente, descubrió que el primero —el lugar en donde había vivido gran parte de su vida— era una fortaleza voladora.

A sus diecisiete años, Camus era un adolescente como cualquier otro y no podía comprender cómo es que su vida había llegado a semejante punto. Claramente, su profesión de mercenario no lo llevaría por una vida de paz y tranquilidad, pero una escuela flotante estaba un poco por arriba de la línea de lo que consideraba normal (con 'un poco' siendo varios kilómetros de distancia).

Sea como fuere, Camus sospechaba que sus preocupaciones apenas comenzaban. Aún quedaba ese pequeño detalle de encontrar cómo controlar el Jardín, contener a la entidad que había poseído al hechicero Shion y descubrir la verdad sobre los SeeD blancos. Todas esas tareas le parecían monumentales y estaba seguro de que el universo convencería a todos de que él era el indicado para dirigir las operaciones.

Camus no le tenía miedo a la derrota o a salir herido. Se sabía lo suficientemente hábil como para vencer a cualquier enemigo, incluso a coste de su vida. Durante años se preocupó únicamente de sí mismo y por la misma cantidad de tiempo pensó que siempre sería así. Tristemente, las cosas habían cambiado y ahora tenía un séquito de compañeros que parecía hacerse más grande con cada día que pasaba. Camus temía por ellos no porque dudara de sus capacidades, sino porque le aterraba pensar que podía tomar una decisión que les pusiese en peligro. Aunque hasta ahora habían salido victoriosos de todos sus combates, ¿por cuánto tiempo podrían soportar la crisis que se avecinaba?

De todos, era Milo quien más le preocupaba. Él era un niño mimado que quiso jugar a ser adulto y que organizó una guerrilla independentista que tenía buenas intenciones, pero que carecía de pies y cabeza. Sus planes eran impulsivos y pasionales y opacaban su alta habilidad en combate. A Camus le costaba trabajo comprenderle. No entendía sus ávidos deseos de ayudar cuando no tenía la capacidad para hacerlo, ni su irritante optimismo que parecía brotar hasta en los peores momentos. Milo le parecía aún más complicado que los hechizos más avanzados y, de no ser porque sabía que sería inútil, habría intentado escapar de él desde el día en que lo conoció.

Cubrió su rostro con el antebrazo y decidió alejar sus pensamientos de Milo. Intentó concentrarse en el constante reverberar del mar, pero sus bajos tonos le inquietaron aún más. Entonces, como haciendo burla de su desesperación, un nuevo sonido —agudo, rítmico e irritantemente molesto— atormentó sus pobres sentidos. A Camus le tomó varios segundos percatarse que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

El joven no tuvo que preguntar quién se atrevía a molestarle en un momento tan íntimo. Sólo Milo sería tan valiente como para intentarlo. Sabía que no se iría sin darle batalla, por lo que decidió permitirle la entrada antes de que se armara una escena en los dormitorios.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Camus? —preguntó Milo mientras caminaba hacia la cama. El aludido apenas se dignó a reacomodar sus almohadas para poder alzar un poco más su cabeza.

—Exhausto.

Milo rio quedamente y se sentó en la silla giratoria que estaba frente al escritorio.

—Lo suponía. Ha de ser difícil conciliar el sueño con todo eso de las constantes batallas y la escuela voladora.

Camus gruñó y cubrió nuevamente sus ojos con su antebrazo.

—Entiendo que estés preocupado —por supuesto, Milo siguió hablando a pesar de que el otro no tenía interés de escucharlo—. Los últimos días han sido complicados y parece que las cosas empeorarán antes de mejorar. Sin embargo, venía a decirte que no te encuentras solo.

El otro frunció el ceño. ¡Por supuesto que no se encontraba solo! Básicamente, esa era la mitad de sus problemas.

—Seguramente estás pensando que preferirías no depender de nadie —Camus bajó el brazo y alzó ligeramente la cabeza—. Seguramente crees que la mitad de tus problemas desaparecerían si únicamente tuvieses que cuidarte a ti mismo.

El dolor de cabeza se intensificó y Camus exhaló largamente antes de sentarse a un costado de la cama. Tristemente, Milo continuó hablando.

—Sé que piensas así no porque seas egoísta, sino todo lo contrario —aseguró con tanta confianza que Camus sospechó que el hombre tenía capacidad para leer su mente—. Sé que te preocupas por tus amigos y que temes que alguno de ellos salga lastimado. Sé que te aterra convertirte en líder porque temes que tus decisiones puedan ser las equivocadas.

—Si sabes tanto de mí deberías saber que en estos momentos quisiera estar solo.

En lugar de amedrentarse, Milo sonrió de medio lado y cubrió su rostro con altanería.

—Lo sé, créeme, pero también sé que eso no es lo mejor para ti —se puso de pie y tomó asiento justo a su lado—. Eres un buen líder, Camus. Eres fuerte, astuto y sumamente inteligente. Además, eres el único capaz de mantener la calma incluso en momentos tan locos como estos. Es por eso que la gente confía en ti.

Camus supo que estaría de más decir que sólo un estúpido confiaría en él. Milo parecía adivinar cada uno de sus pensamientos.

—No digo que no cometerás errores. A decir verdad, ya has cometido varios. Sin embargo, sigues siendo un buen hombre y creo que si hay alguien que puede solucionar todo esto, ese debes ser tú.

—¿Cómo podría solucionar todo este desastre? —murmuró—. Hace siete días todavía era un alumno en el Jardín; hoy quieren que salve al mundo. Es totalmente absurdo.

—¡Lo es! Por supuesto que lo es. Sin embargo, es la realidad que vivimos. Más que eso, es la realidad que decidimos vivir. Todos estamos aquí porque decidimos hacerlo. Hemos tenido muchas oportunidades para escapar, pero permanecemos aquí porque queremos hacer una diferencia en este mundo y porque confiamos en que nos llevarás por el camino correcto.

—Estamos a mitad del océano sobre una escuela voladora a la que no podemos controlar. ¿Te parece ese el camino correcto?

Milo se alzó de hombros y le sonrió con franqueza.

—Debe serlo: es el que nos salvó la vida —hizo una breve pausa—. En ocasiones el destino nos lleva por caminos que no podemos comprender. Es por eso que prefiero enfocarme en el presente. Quiero vivir cada momento al máximo porque no sé qué es lo que pasará mañana y elegí estar a tu lado porque siento en mi corazón que es lo correcto. Estoy seguro de que el resto de nuestros compañeros piensan igual.

Camus sintió el rubor ascender por sus mejillas y agachó el rostro para que los mechones de su cabello lo cubrieran.

—Como digas…

Milo emitió una grave risilla e inclinó su cuerpo hacia él. Confundido, Camus alzó el rostro y se percató de que planeaba abrazarle. Por unos instantes pensó en escapar, pero estaba cansado y adolorido y sospechaba que no serviría de nada. Sin embargo, justo cuando el brazo de Milo estuvo a punto de rodearle, la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió de par en par.

—¡Camus, Milo! —los desesperados gritos le pertenecían al escandaloso de Aioria—. ¡El director Dohko los busca! ¡Dice que estamos a punto de chocar contra Fisherman's Horizon!

Milo alzó las cejas y miró a Camus con consternación.

—¿Qué hacemos?

Camus se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Sonamos una sirena para que los habitantes se alejen del puerto y corremos la voz para que los estudiantes se preparen para el impacto.

—¡¿Ese es tu plan?! ¡¿Avisar y sujetarse de los barandales?! —bramó Aioria.

—Los ingenieros han intentado apagar el generador desde hace horas. Si no han podido hacerlo en todo este tiempo, no lo harán en unos cuantos minutos.

—¿Y qué será de la ciudad?

Camus puso los ojos en blanco y explicó lo que le parecía obvio.

—Los muelles son lo suficientemente resistentes como para detenernos.

Aunque Aioria le miró como si estuviese loco, asintió y salió corriendo para advertirles a todos que se preparasen.

—¿Ves? —dijo Milo mientras corrían hacia a la oficina del director—. Te dije que eras un buen líder. Además, esto quiere decir que ya nos vamos a detener.

Aún con las prisas, Camus se permitió sonreírle a Milo. Su jaqueca había desaparecido.

—Sin mencionar que tanta acción me distraerá de pensar demasiado.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó con alegría—. ¡Lo mejor está por venir!

**Author's Note:**

> *voz en off* Lo peor estaba por venir.
> 
> Jajaja! ¡Ay qué cosas! Sé que parece que este fic salió de la nada, pero mi Final Fantasy favorito es el VIII y desde hace años que he pensado en un crossover con Saint Seiya. Quizá no sea el FF más popular, pero de los que he jugado (hasta el IX), creo que es el que me genera más empatía hacia los personajes. Squall fue especialmente bien tratado, sobre todo lo que respecta a sus miedos. Es un héroe muy auténtico y uno de mis mayores amores de mis años mozos. Por supuesto, creo que Camus es semejante a él y obviamente tenía que complementarlo con Milo. No sé si haga más capítulos de esta serie, pero me gustaría.
> 
> Hay una imagen de este fic hecha por YunaShiroiSparda hace como mil años. La podrán encontrar en la sección de fanarts de mi página (alechansfanfiction.com) Como es probable que sólo ella lo lea, este fic se lo dedico con mucho amor. ¡No olviden visitarla también en facebook como La Pulga del Santuario!
> 
> Este fic no fue beteado porque fue hecho para un evento de crossover en el foro SSY y se me fue el tiempo y entré en crisis y aslkdjflkajsdfklñ.
> 
> En otras noticias, ya mero está listo el nuevo capie de Guardias Reales así que les pido un poco más de paciencia. También, ya casi no uso Tumblr así que he medio migrado a Twitter. Podrán encontrarme como @Alechanclas.
> 
> Es todo por ahora. ¡Espero no lo hayan odiado!


End file.
